Only Time Can Heal and Tell
by royal-chandler
Summary: It has to hurt before it can heal. Sequel to A Scar in the Making. Jack/Shane.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Only Time Can Heal and Tell

**Author:** royal_chandler

**Summary: **It has to hurt before it can heal. Sequel to _A Scar in the Making_. Jack/Shane.

**Word Count:** ~1,300 MW

**Warnings:** Will eventually be slash.

**A/N:** I hadn't intended to write a sequel but after reading reviews from the other story and giving it some contemplation, I've been inspired me to do so. Hope that you guys like it!

**July 6, 2011**

Jack goes home with six missed texts, ten missed calls and an equal number of very angry voicemails from his mom and dad. It's a little after one when he calls Starr and begs for her to let him in and try not to wake up anyone else. She doesn't approve but she's there in under a minute.

And before she gets to freaking out over his swollen and sore face, Jack quickly says, "Lend me your laptop and I'll tell you everything."

They head up the stairs in sync, Starr's arm comforting and supportive at his back.

Of course he doesn't tell her _everything_—he'll never be the kind of guy that volunteers gossip on that part of his life—but when it comes to facts that aren't about kisses, Starr has all of the details. She gazes at him wearily as she applies a bandage to a cut under his eye, wincing when he does. "Jack, that's horrible. Are you sure you're alright? Is Shane okay?"

"I'm fine, Starr. Shane—Shane's going through hell right now. I shouldn't have even gone and bothered him, don't know what I was thinking. From now on I'm leaving him alone." He gestures to the lit monitor of Starr's computer. "Now will you just type in your password and stop fussing?" He kind of deserves the raised brow and hard glare he gets. "Sorry. I meant please."

A few minutes, keystrokes and clicks later, Jack's on a website for floral arrangements and completely lost at all of the options. Half of the flowers, he can't even pronounce and he doesn't know what size is appropriate or how he wants the ribbon tied. He chews on his lip and turns to look at Starr who's back in her bed to give him a little privacy. No words are needed and she pads over to him and the desk.

Starr works her magic and soon all the website wants to know is to who the flowers are from. Jack pushes Starr's manicured fingers from the mouse and checks 'anonymous'.

Courtesy of overnight shipping, the purchase will arrive at St. Thomas Funeral Home in the morning.

**August 18, 2011**

When Jack gets sentenced to probation, three years of community service and therapy, his mother cries into his hair.

It feels unfair to celebrate but when they get home, the whole family is sat around the table for the first time in a long while and it's unrestrained smiles all around. They toast to Téa, to second chances and to Gigi Morasco.

For Jack that name will never not be a tidal wave of remorse, a dull yet extremely present ache—the question before every decision that he makes.

"May she rest in peace," Dorian adds respectfully, glass high.

/

Toasts have dwindled into quiet, reminiscent conversations when Rex bursts through their living room doors, a folder in his hand and claiming that, "Todd Manning is not who he says he is."

There's a flash in his father's eyes that make Jack's blood run cold.

Tomas makes to snatch away the documents but he's halted because John McBain and a man—no, a face—that is legend to everyone is town are right behind Rex. Absolutely undeniable.

Every dirty truth is aired and if Jack thought that his life was scattered before, well all of his pieces have just dropped into a free fall. Being a monster in no way compares to having no idea who made you into said Frankenstein, unsure if there is anyone to blame but yourself.

Like a little boy, he finds his mother late that night and cries into her lap.

**August 23, 2011**

The first day of his junior year, Jack can name his friends on one hand. Dani included and possibly Destiny—although he thinks that sympathy more than anything else.

Jack gets why Brad wants nothing to do with him. However, when running into one another in the hall, he still tries to explain. "It was my da-Walker Laurence. I had no idea that he was going to do that. I didn't want him to. I should have owned up earlier."

Brad just flips him the bird and Jack doesn't hear from him ever again.

/

After third period, Jack spots Shane's former locker and walks up to it, palms the metal door as students buzz around him.

Jack silently wonders about science, if in his next physics class he can bring up a question that's been plaguing him all summer: How does a person get emptier when there's already nothing left?

A pretty redhead taps him on the shoulder. "Excuse me. That's my locker." According to her grin though, she apparently has no problem with Jack being there.

His hand itches once he removes it. "Yeah. Um, sorry about that."

She shrugs her pointy shoulders, steps into Jack's space with the scent of vanilla and spice. "My name's Anna."

Thinking that the pleasantries are better stopped there, Jack chooses not to return the favor. He's alright with five friends.

**October 31, 2011**

"So I heard from a little bird that there's a dance in Angel Square tonight?"

"Since when did the Daniela Delgado become an avian species?"

Blair crosses her arms, standing tall despite all that's happened. Jack can't help but admire her. "Your sister thought that you'd like to go, that it'd be good for you and I have to say that I agree with her. There's nothing wrong with a night out."

"Dances aren't my thing, Mom. You know that," Jack replies. He pulls on a hoodie and put his house keys into his pocket. "Plus I'm taking Sam out trick-o-treating." He laughs lightly and jerks at thumb at the staircase. "Whenever he decides to get down here. He's so crazy about that Batman costume; you'd think he wouldn't be able to put it on fast enough."

Knowing better always, she softly says, "It's okay to live your life, Jack."

Every fiber of his being disagrees.

**December 7, 2011**

The temperature is lowering day by day. The chill sweeping through Llanview demands that everyone go and get their fair share of coffee and hot chocolate, dosed with peppermint and cinnamon. Tis the season and all. And Jack isn't stupid enough to disobey.

Once school is let out for the day, he practically sprints to his new SUV and sets it to all-wheel drive, safely making his way to the café across town. He has a lot more free time now that he's not playing basketball this year.

Soon he's heading into the establishment when Shane is heading out and they meet underneath the bell that hangs above the door. Jack's speechless but it's not a problem because at the moment, he's not interested in talking, is more content to soak up the sight of the other teen. There haven't been any drastic changes but Jack notices the haircut, how some of the pain Jack was used to seeing in his eyes has given way to peace since the trial. "Hey."

Shane's grip tightens on the styrofoam cup in his hand. He doesn't look directly at Jack. "Hey."

They both shift on the balls of their feet awkwardly but soon Jack's skin registers the cold. Charitably, he steps aside. "I should let you go…before your coffee gets cold."

Shane doesn't exactly smile but it's not only a twitch of the lips either. "Yeah. Thanks."

Neither move.

"I've been going to therapy," Jack pipes up out of nowhere. He cringes at the pathetic attempt and his own randomness. "For a little over two months now. She—Dr. Isaacs—she's been helping me understand a lot of things about myself that I didn't get before. It makes me feel so dumb, you know? It's simple logic about behavior that normal people already have engrained in them. I'm like thirteen years behind."

Completely earnest, Shane says, "That's great, Jack. It'll be good for you." He clearly doesn't want to be here so Jack gives him more room, listens to the chime when Shane pushes at the door.

Before he leaves, Jack forces out, "Merry Christmas, Shane."

It's weeks prior but Jack knows that seeing Shane today was a miracle in and of itself.

"You too." Shane nods and goes on his way, not looking back and unaware of the mournful eyes that follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter is up so late. I wanted to get an idea of where the show was going with Rex's storyline and see if I wanted to incorporate any of it. I also fixed a date in the first chapter. I'm not sure why I didn't catch the error before but I hope that no one was confused by it.

**Loveunderamidnightsky** - I'll totally take screams of delight lol Thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it!

**backstreetboysandjarrfan** - Thank you so much! That's really a compliment that I take to heart.

**aphass** - Thank you most kindly! Really glad you liked it. Thanks definitely what I'm going to try and do here. I hope that it'll be a believable progression into a relationship between the two.

**LandisTheThief** - Wow! Thank you for the wonderful comment. I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed it!

**Amanda** - When it comes to fanfic, there's a lot of things I'm into but incest isn't one of them so you won't find any Jack/Dani here.

* * *

><p><strong>July 8, 2011<strong>

His mom has—had—always insisted that he's a smart kid, much brighter than her and with a future that would shine even more. Shane never thought of it as a platitude, having heard say this for as long as he can remember, believing in his mom always. So despite of the crisis mode his life is currently in, he still takes shelter in it. He's not stupid.

He's not stupid so he knows that his dad is up to something dangerous.

"_Todd and Jack have to pay for what they did to your mom and they will."_

It's not exactly a secret that his dad wants revenge but that doesn't make Shane worry any less. He doesn't care about getting even and he wishes that his dad would understand that, would feel the same way that he does because hurting the Mannings won't bring Shane's mom back and it won't make the hole in him smaller by any means, much less close it.

Some nights Shane dreams that he can go back in time. Donned in a cowl and cape, he leaps and bounds into the past and saves his mother. He's able to make sense of her absence from the courthouse earlier and he stops a ski-masked Jack and his cronies. And instead of going for a punch, Shane wrestles Jack to the ground until the other teen is breathless. When Jack's defeated and can only stare with uncertain eyes though, he slowly disappears into thin air before Shane can hand him over—before Shane even thinks to.

"Thank you," his mom tells him each time he comes to her rescue, dressed for a beautiful ceremony. _Thank you, thank you, thank you…You're so brave._

Viciously, he wakes up in a cold sweat after that. His mom's embrace far gone and out of reach.

Helplessness shakes him until he thinks of his dad and what he can do for him. Yes, reality is harder than the life of a dream but Shane's not stupid.

He won't screw up this second chance to save his parent.

**July 29****, ****2011**

"Dad?" Shane wonders aloud when crosses into the foyer, a bag of Oreos and a cup of milk in his possession, his comfort food for the tough nights. He spots the glint of the metal. "Is—is that a gun?"

Quickly, the weapon is question is out of sight. Rex shoves it into the back of his waistband. Stern but unsteadily, he replies, "Shane, you should be in bed. It's late."

"I couldn't sleep." This isn't news for either one of them. Looking his father up and down and taking note of his expensive suit , he starts again. "Why do you have a gun? Where are you going?"

"I wasn't—this isn't—"

"Were you going to hurt Jack?" Shane pauses, hopes that the concern in his voice wasn't as clear to his dad as it was to him. "And Todd Manning?"

His dad goes silent, refuses to look guilty.

Holding on tighter to the items in his arms, Shane softly requests—so, so tired, "Put it back. Wherever you got it from just put it back. Killing them isn't going to fix this, dad." He shakes his head sadly, feels his heart breaking for what has to be the millionth time. He's not sure it will ever stop since he'll never stop missing her. "Mom wouldn't want you to do this. She'd want better for us, not for you to become a murderer or me to become an orphan. Just put it back."

With that, he leaves his father in the dark, knowing he'll do the right thing.

**August 1, 2011**

Roxy's in the middle of telling Shane about a hair disaster at the salon earlier that morning when his pocket buzzes, his cell vibrating his inhaler. He apologizes with a small smile and checks it, reads the text from an unknown number.

_Check out the 6 o clock news tonight. Better late than never right?_

His lips pull into a frown and the feeling of dread is all too familiar.

"What's wrong, baby?" Roxy asks, smoothing the fringe on his forehead. "Who's it from?"

"I uh…" He sighs and lies, "I don't know. Must have been the wrong number or something."

Later at six, Shane wants to vomit rather than act surprised or happy when there's a picture of Jack in handcuffs and handing himself over.

**August 18, 2011**

"For the case of Manning vs. The State of Pennsylvania, the defendant, John Cramer Manning, is found guilty of involuntary manslaughter. Due to this being Mr. Manning's first offense and the circumstances surrounding the death of Gigi Morasco, the court orders that he undergo three years of community service and appointed therapy. Mr. Manning will also be on probation for these next few years. I'd think it would go without saying but Ms. Delgado, I highly suggest you let your client know how extremely rare and light of a punishment this is. You argued brilliantly, counselor. However, if he so much as jaywalks, next time your words won't amount to much."

It's over and Shane's heart floods with relief.

/

"How could you? I begged you not to do it!"

"That bastard just got off for murdering your mother and you're worried about him? You think that I'm going to let the _fraud _who helped get him off walk around town ruining lives when I have the chance to blow him out of the water?"

"Jack's dad—"

"Stop it! Stop, Shane! Stop worrying about Jack because he wasn't worried about you when he thought that he had locked you in a basement. The pain he's going through, it may not be a fraction of what you and I felt but he sure as hell deserves it."

"I don't understand how you can be this cruel."

"And I can't fathom why you would sympathize with the boy who killed your mother. It's sick and it's wrong. And most importantly, nothing you say is going to make me regret my decision. I don't want to hear anymore from you about this, Shane. It's done."

**August 23, 2011**

With his mom gone, homeschooling is no longer an option so instead Shane makes the hour drive to Cherryvale High and back each day. The students there are aware of what happened over the summer but fortunately they don't stare or point fingers; they don't care enough.

Shane thinks he's happy that no one is paying attention.

**October 31, 2011**

On the night that usually haunts with ghouls and ghosts, Shane's dreams become brighter and less tragic. In this world, there are more colors and they all resemble hope.

He's not sure of what everything means but there's short dark hair, a wide grin and lots of laughter. Shane's content there, for the first time in what feels like forever. At first he thinks that it's his mom and that the past is starting to heal itself but something strong and foreign to him, something that he implicitly trusts tells him that this dream is a new beginning—one where possibilities start.

Shane doesn't know who he's with and how they know the surefire ways to get him to smile but he knows that from now on he's safe with them.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...Comments and concrit are more than welcome!<strong> **:)**


End file.
